


【拔杯|Hannigram】小羊羔和羊奶酪（还是313后续，还是NC17，还是一发完，这次是真的PWP）

by xcbdsjq



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcbdsjq/pseuds/xcbdsjq
Summary: 还是坠崖后的汉尼拔和威尔的故事，这次是真的PWP？？？和美食大有关联详细性描写，public sex，口交





	【拔杯|Hannigram】小羊羔和羊奶酪（还是313后续，还是NC17，还是一发完，这次是真的PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 设定是自己上一篇文的后续，313后续的后续  
> 还是五千字短篇，年龄限制，explicit，还有一如既往的取名废和排版废……  
> 拔叔微抖s设定（没有虐，请放心食用）  
> 写完发现Hugh的ins发了一个他说法语的视频，说的特别标准，和下文不同哈哈哈哈哈（打脸现场
> 
> 因为ao3只能用英文字母所以就用了“小茶杯的搜救犬”的首字母作ID，是我是我还是我

“Bonjour, Monsieur, Comment ça va?”（早安，先生，你好吗？）

“Ça va bien, merci.”（我很好，谢谢）

汉尼拔隔着窗看着远处山坡上交谈的两个人，微微抿起唇，这是他思考的姿势。他当然听不到他们在说什么，但是这段距离不影响他敏锐的捕捉到他爱人的局促不安，和对方的过分亲热。肢体语言往往比口中说出来的更为诚实可靠。

他和他的爱人现在暂住在法国乡间的一处低调的庄园里，在他吃空了之前住所方圆五英里范围的邻居后，威尔强烈建议他换换食材，并为此付出了不小的代价。于是他们辗转找到这处建于十八世纪末的宅子，宅子位于河谷地，不远处有一条漂亮的小河，他想到可以让他的威尔无拘无束的钓鱼，于是并没有太多交涉就定下了这里。

原本的主人是位家道中落的男爵，现时空有贵族的姓氏，却无力维系祖上留下的这份庞大遗产。因此他出让了除庄园外的其他一切土地，包括隔壁的这所牧场，并将庄园转为出租，尚且保留着一丝与往日奢靡生活相连的念想。

威尔现在就是在和隔壁牧场的主人聊天。

说是聊天，其实未必准确。早在十分钟前威尔就想作势溜走了，他老远就看到了他的这位新邻居，但是他一直在犹豫到底该是绕道还是直接装作没看见，他太了解汉尼拔，他并不想看见这个新邻居上了他们的餐桌，虽然他看起来应该很可口。

威尔微微避开对方问询的目光，他的社交障碍让他看起来有些不自然的紧张。他的法语不好，还是搬到了这里以后，汉尼拔作为消遣的教授他几句，此刻他回想起两个人授课的过程，脸上突然不由自主的红了。

那位好心的邻居完全不知就里，依旧一派热情的说道：“这里可真热，不是吗？”

威尔尴尬的顺着他点头，一边努力寻找离开的时机。他在这方面是毫无疑问的不擅长。南部的阳光造就了南部法国人的性格，连问候的贴面礼（bisou）也要足足亲满六下才算告一段落。当然威尔一开始就特意站在对方的胳膊能够到的范围之外，他对这种涉及肢体的亲昵礼节感到分外棘手。

好了现在 ** _必须_** 走了，该死的，如果再站下去，对方一定会请他去家里吃饭，这样，威尔就真的没办法阻止汉尼拔给晚餐加一道菜了。

在他的爱人看来，隔壁农场无疑是一个开放的食品储藏室，从各种意义上。

他正在搜寻果断又不失礼貌的结束词，对方的声音又一次响起：

“恕我冒昧，那位先生是你的朋友？他看上去像是从诺尔兰还是芬马克那里（注：挪威北部）来的人。”

他向着庄园的方向偏了偏头，显然指的只可能是汉尼拔。

威尔的思绪被打断的一惊，回过神来，他已经在用蹩脚的法语慌张的说明：

“他是我的……”（Il est ma….）

汉尼拔从窗前离开，他满意的看到威尔终于摆脱了那个难缠的农夫，匆匆踏上了他们门前的那条小径。优雅如他是不会用上任何粗俗的字眼的，不过那个人的确没有眼力见，不是吗？小羊羔显然已经十分困扰了，一个好的牧人必当是体贴入微的。

汉尼拔把维瓦尔第的Le quattro stagioni（四季）放上唱盘，拨过唱针，然后从抽屉的卡槽里取出一张用花体圆润地书写的菜谱，Viande de veau en croûte cerises et Roquefort，小牛排、馅饼、樱桃、奶酪，是春天鲜美的旋律。唱机里响起了协奏曲的第一乐章，La primavera（春）的快板，他握刀的手随音符起落，如同指挥一样优美流畅。

钥匙插进门孔，他听到了威尔松了一口气的声音，听到他走过门厅，随意的抛下一串钥匙，解开他松松落落的细麻衬衣的带子，任由自己的领口敞着，听到他的小羊皮皮靴叩击旧地板，走过一道长长的路易十六时期风格的长廊的声音，然后汉尼拔听到他走进了厨房，把怀里的长棍面包放在了桌上，从汉尼拔的手边抓起一颗樱桃吃了起来，他的喉结放肆的上下滑动，真该有人来看看这幅画面。

就在这时候他回头，嘴角勾勒出一个笑容。

“闻闻你自己身上的味道，威尔。”

“只是给我们的早餐买点面包。”他耸了耸肩。

汉尼拔看着他汗淋淋的脸，不置可否的扬了扬眉毛，于是威尔不得不加上一句：“在镇子上看到了几条狗——我们只是玩了一会儿——吃过早饭我就去洗澡。”

“早饭马上就好。”

汉尼拔把长棍用刀切成一英寸的厚片，然后往面包片上抹奶酪。这种浓烈而具有个性的奶酪近来是他的心头好，倔强中带着一点回甘，很像他的爱人，这种口味甚至激发了他艺术上的灵感。

宅子年久失修，汉尼拔并不打算在此常住，但这片土地无疑是得天独厚的农产区，这种上好的羊奶干酪难以运输和贮存，只有在这里才能品尝到最地道的品种。如今他得偿所愿，逐渐开发出更多的新口味来。

他取下两个酒杯，倒入已经醒好的本地白葡萄酒，把其中一杯递给威尔。

威尔显然有些困惑，虽然这么热的上午来一杯甜酒也不坏：“From this early?”（一大早？）

汉尼拔愉快的看着他，举了举酒杯，“It would be a day to remember.” （今天将会是难忘的一天）

威尔从这熟悉的语气中嗅出了一股危险的味道。

“Anything we’re celebrating?”（有什么特别要庆祝的吗？）

汉尼拔示意他接过酒杯，微笑着说道：“Everything——Everything with you, Will, is worth celebrating.”（太多了——和你一起的每件事，威尔，都值得庆祝）

他隐约知道汉尼拔在打什么主意，但是他仍然被这句话所深深吸引，就好像雨滴一定会汇入河流，反抗没有任何意义。

协奏曲到了第一乐章的广版，舒缓的音色好比南法宽厚的阳光，徐徐在他们的身侧展开。汉尼拔近距离的看着他，两个人站的足够靠近，他以为汉尼拔要亲上来了，但是他没有。他只是眯着琥珀色的眼睛挨着他呷了一口酒。威尔的身体一瞬间僵硬了，老天呀，他这是在期待什么。他简直怀疑这是不是汉尼拔在他身上进行的巴甫洛夫反射实验，他可不是汉尼拔的狗。

他平复心情式的灌下一口酒，然后做出不在乎的样子，飞快的抓起一片面包塞进嘴里，奶酪的味道差点没呛到他。他知道汉尼拔肯定在偷偷看着他狼狈的样子并以此为乐。

“There’s no rush, you know we have plenty of time.”（别着急，我们有大把时间）

这句话里毫不遮掩的双关意味直白的挑逗着威尔的神经。他忿忿的拖开一把椅子坐下来，并且故意弄出咯吱咯吱的声音——他知道医生对粗鲁的行为一向有干涉强迫，他试图激怒他来表达自己的不满，并且大胆的迎上汉尼拔的目光。

果然汉尼拔看了椅子腿一眼，沉默中仿佛带着无声的警告。

“You’re being naïve. Seeking for attention is a symptom of oral stage fixation. ”（你知道这样显得很幼稚，寻求关注是口欲期固结的症状）

威尔用一种挑衅的眼神回看他，

“Oh yes? Then how about this?”（是吗？那这个怎么样？）

他突然一把拽起椅子坐到汉尼拔的身下，啪一声解开他的皮带，掏出他半硬的家伙，不由分说的整个吞了下去。

他小巧的舌头卖力的服务了起来，汉尼拔的阴茎在他的嘴里不断壮大，最终到达一个惊人的尺寸，抵住了他的喉咙深处，让他不可抑制的发出呜呜噎噎的声音——他反而听上去是更沉醉的一个——当然对方也显而易见的十分受用，他能感受到一双大手按在自己汗湿的卷发上，并没有用力下压，似乎是在慢慢品味。

口水从威尔美妙的两瓣嘴唇的边缘流下，看上去淫荡极了，他费力的吞咽，直到感受到对方越来越急促的呼吸，他表现的很好——然后他突然松开嘴，舔舔嘴唇，好整以暇的靠坐在椅背上，那双湿漉漉的眼睛明显蒙上了情欲，但却不肯认输的拒绝继续。

汉尼拔的欲望被强行打断，但他好像并不特别吃惊。

“You made huge progress these days, Will. And by the way, you always have my full attention.” （你这些日子进步神速。但你知道我的所有注意力本就在你身上。）

Progress显然指的是他的口活，威尔还没有想好如何反驳，就听到汉尼拔彬彬有礼却又不容置疑的问道：

“May I?”

他没有等威尔的答案，就已经单膝跪地，用一种近乎虔诚的姿态解开威尔棉布裤子的腰头，从他已经濡湿了一小块的白色平角内裤里取出那个神圣的东西——那东西热的烫手，完全不像主人的矜持，在汉尼拔摸到它的时候就整个迫不及待地扑了出来——威尔羞红了脸——他还没有洗澡——这不可以，在他意识清醒的情况下，这会羞死他的。他试着推开汉尼拔的头，但是他现在没有力气这么做——在医生的嘴吻住他的阴茎的时候，他的身体就已经软下来了。

对汉尼拔来说，威尔的汗味是求之不得的催情剂——就像那种上品的羊奶奶酪一样——如果只是甜味未免太过腻人，一道高级的料理需要复合的调味——协奏曲进行到了第二乐章L’estate（夏）的急板，大地仿佛就要着火，情欲无情的灼烧着他们，他一手托住威尔的两颗小球，一手扶住他的阴茎，用嘴服务起他的爱人。

威尔绝望的捂住了脸，他太舒服了，舒服到无法辩驳，无法武装，汉尼拔每吮吸一次他的花蜜，他就感觉自己从椅子上弹起一回，酥麻感从他的耻骨窜上脑门让他想大声向所有人呼喊，他伸直了脚趾，弓起脚背，不管不顾的抬起腰去寻找汉尼拔的舌头。

然后他意识到他又输了，不不，这无关输赢，他想要汉尼拔想要的要命，他想要他进来，汉尼拔也一定想要他，他们渴望彼此的肉体，就像雨水汇入河流，就像河流并入大海，直到分不出谁是谁。汉尼拔的动作温柔又富有技巧，他在用舌头全情投入的演奏，威尔不间断的呻吟是他想要的音乐，不知不觉中威尔又已经把意识交了出去。

外面日头正好，透过落地窗照在他爱人的金灰色的头发上，他闻到他自己的味道，他想要这味道沾染上汉尼拔的，他想要他进来，想要他填满自己。1989年份的Sauternes白葡萄酒，他身下褪了色的塔夫绸，医生熨烫过的衬衫卷起的袖子，刻了家族名的古董奶酪刀，干燥的空气中无数的尘埃，是他们的性爱赋予了这一切存在的意义，他想要他进来，就在这里，就在此时。

他听到他的声音不像他自己，但他终究强迫自己说出来了：

“Give that to me.”

汉尼拔的嘴退了出去，空虚感如潮水一般漫过了威尔，然后他听到汉尼拔说：“I’ve promised you I wouldn’t force you to anything you don’t want.” （我答应过你我不会强迫你做任何你不愿意的事）

“You won’t force me; you just put a needle in my body.”（你不会强迫我，你只会给我身体扎上一针）

他很快意识到自己刚才的话仿佛不太高明的调情，于是他又从脸颊红到了耳根，暴露在外的那根坚硬物也随之又胀大了几分，一些汁液从上面颤颤悠悠的溢出，仿佛对汉尼拔的催促。

事实上他也好像说了让他快一点之类的话，但他记不真切了，即使他没有说出口，他也已经在脑海里想了千百回。

汉尼拔把他从椅子上抱起来，放在一张巨大的用来备餐的木桌上——他感觉到椅子的坐垫已经被自己弄的黏糊糊，房间里充满了他的气味——他的松垮垮的裤子在被抱起的一瞬间掉落，露出了他的整个下半身——啊，那个邻居，他居然问他们是什么关系——他一旦走进这个房间，那答案就会不言自明。

医生的手有节制的拂过他的前端，用带起的前液帮他做润滑，他抬起威尔的腿架在自己的肩膀上，另一只手从腰下穿过他的衬衣，抚弄他胸前的两颗刚熟的樱桃。威尔几乎任由医生摆弄，他顺从的吞吐汉尼拔的手指，一根，两根……直到医生的阴茎缓缓的插了进来让他彻底丧失了理智，他的身体失去了固有的形状，他可以是任何汉尼拔想要的形状，乐曲回到了第一乐章，丰硕茁壮的鲜花，充沛滂湃的河水，他的身体和春天一起变得饱满，宽大的衬衣从他肩头滑落，又被汉尼拔推到了几乎什么都遮不住的位置好让自己可以一览那肉体的美好。他眼花缭乱，他意乱情迷，他的屁股不依不饶的接纳着、包含住了汉尼拔的整个坚硬，像是伸出无数的小手攥紧了他，紧的让汉尼拔都倒抽了一口气。

等威尔适应了尺寸之后，汉尼拔轻轻的抬起他，让他趴伏在自己的胸口，威尔的双腿借机缠上了汉尼拔的腰际，他的后穴作为最主要的受力点和连接点，承受了自己大部分的重量，他把所有的感受力都集中在那里，因此每一次抽插都变得更深入更直击灵魂，每次汉尼拔的完全进入都让他有释放的冲动，他自己的阴茎贴在汉尼拔的小腹，被天国般的热度包围，仿佛快要融化一般。

汉尼拔托着他走到窗前，他能感觉到后者的小穴马上绞紧了，他的威尔紧张了，但也因此更兴奋了——汉尼拔放开威尔已经快瘫软的胳膊，从头上帮他摘下那件已经不能蔽体的罩衫，把他转过去牢牢的贴在落地窗前——外面当然可以看到他们，即使没有人经过，山坡上的小羊羔们，树们，还有全能全知的太阳，它们都是这一切的见证。南法的阳光亲吻着威尔赤裸的身体，他滑动的喉结，耸起的乳头，他紧致结实的腿，当然，还有他已经湿的一塌糊涂的勃起的欲望。汉尼拔退出去，随之而来的是更深的挤入，威尔用手臂遮住脸，不受控制的大声呻吟，甚至盖过了音乐声，汉尼拔在宣誓主权，是他的威尔，他正在操弄 ** _他的_** 威尔。

“He asked about our relationship, didn’t he?” （他问你我们是什么关系，不是吗？）

威尔转过头断断续续的问，“Are you……wiretapping me?” （你在……窃听我吗？）

汉尼拔吻住他的脖子, “No, I can tell from your face.”（不，我从你的脸上读到的）

威尔沉迷在快感中无暇说话，但显然医生并不打算放过这个答案。他找到后穴的敏感点，似有若无的碾磨过去，逼出了威尔一阵无意识的抽泣和抖动。

“How did you answer?” （你怎么回答？）

他们从没这么做过，威尔感觉自己快要爆炸了，一个人可以感受到这么层次丰富的愉悦吗？他之前从来不知道，是的，是的，他正在被 _弹奏_ 着，小提琴、大提琴、圆号、长笛、就像一支多重奏的交响乐团，他的身体的不同部位被医生巧妙的开发着、操弄着，每个贪婪的毛孔都在纵情的乞求更多。汉尼拔的手掌握紧了他的臀部，但其实不用他这么做，威尔的屁股已经不知羞耻的前后晃动着来配合他的操弄，他贴在落地窗上的阴茎也已经抽搐着颤抖了起来。他等不了了，他要爆炸了，谁爱看就看吧，他不在乎，他只知道自己站在极乐世界的边缘，他脑子里可以清晰的听到花朵绽开的声音，听到花苞噼啪一声打开，绒毛摩擦空气，花粉发出爆裂的轰鸣，这个世界 ** _不正常_** 了，他的脑子嗡嗡嗡的响，他要爆炸了，他要 _ **坏掉了**_ ，他等不了了，他现在就要跳下去，现在就要。

“I……I told him,” 他一边喘息着，一边说道，“I told him……you’re……my friend……”

“Lying to your psychiatrist is not a good idea, Will.” （对你的心理医生说谎可不是个好主意，威尔）

他的呻吟越来越破碎，汉尼拔反复刺激着他的敏感点，唤着他的名字，他的前后高潮马上就要一齐到来。他终于可以跳下去了，毫不犹豫的，万劫不复的。

“I……I said……you’re my……family.”

说出最后一个单词的时候，他终于瘫软着射在了落地窗上，眼泪和他的牛奶一起迸出，乐曲演到了最后一个音符，春天的绚烂磅礴喷发在这一刻，他心满意足的攀上了高潮。汉尼拔没有退出他的身体，只是转过他的头吻上了他柔软的唇瓣。

“I……can’t tell him you are my love……but you are. ”

威尔那双带着下弧度的绿眼睛就这样注视着汉尼拔，像是要从对方的瞳孔里寻找些什么，一个无需确认的答案，一个心照不宣的秘密，忽然他找到了，他整个的安心了，当他呢喃着用法语在汉尼拔耳边说出“Tu es mon amour.” (你是我的爱)的时候，汉尼拔用亲吻回复了他，然后他听到对方低沉而带有决定力的嗓音对他说道：

“Tu es mon amour, mon trésor, et ma merveille.” (你是我的爱，我的珍宝，我的奇迹).

\--------------

南法的烈日下，出产上好的樱桃和小牛肉，用本地河水做成的羊奶奶酪，更有着全世界美食家趋之若鹜的滋味。

汉尼拔看着躺在身侧熟睡的鬈发爱人，这是属于他独一无二的美味。


End file.
